


Freaky Weather

by badly_knitted



Category: Eureka (TV)
Genre: Bad Weather, Canon Compliant, Episode Related, Gen, Weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Carter has Eureka-style weather problems to fix.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge #31: A Change In The Weather at drabble_weekly.
> 
> **Spoilers:** Unpredictable.

‘Only in Eureka,’ Carter thought. Everywhere got freaky weather occasionally, but there was regular freaky and then there was Eureka-style Freaky, with a capital ‘F’. The town just had to go that extra mile.

First someone freezes solid in the hot springs, then it rains on only one side of the street, then it starts snowing… 

They’ve had heatwaves, and ice storms, and as if that wasn’t enough weather for one day, now there’s a cyclone building that could obliterate the entire town. An ice funnel of death; fun, fun, fun!

Who gets to fix it? Sheriff Carter, that’s who.

The End


End file.
